


Neila: The Alien Cat

by SomeSmallLegoBricks



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSmallLegoBricks/pseuds/SomeSmallLegoBricks
Summary: When you have an esper daughter, a spy father and assassin mother, one would think it could not get anymore interesting. But what if the family adopted an alien they thought was a cat?





	Neila: The Alien Cat

Humans. A title self appointed by the race that name their home “dirt.” I have been observing them for a few years now, and they are very similar to many other species in the galaxy. They have cooking, art, weapons, games, and history. I’m still not sure one whether that makes them noteworthy or not.

I am the Lead Scientist and Researcher for this solar system (I still have yet to earn my name ceremony so you may call me “Doctor.”). I know every piece of their technologies, I have dissected and digested all of their history and culture. And I have silently watched this little turquoise ball shift, change, and grow.

“Isn’t she the most precious thing Anya?” the little girl asked, petting me roughly.

I have also been mistaken for a domesticated feline pet.

It is quite understandable. Since I look like one of their cat breeds, identified as a “Bengal,” it is easy to mistake me as one, as long as you don’t know anything about my species. And as a scientist with a strict non-intervention policy, I have no way to correct their assumption. And finally, as my ship has been taken by one of their governments, I have no connection to anything that could implicate me for being strange, it is perfectly logical to assume I am a “cat.”

The child smacked my head and dragged her hand across my back. 

“I found her here the other day! But no matter how much I feed and pet her, she doesn’t want to come home with me.”

Even if it is understandable, it is quite annoying.

“Umm, are you sure she’s not someone else’s cat Becky?” The other child, Anya, asked the child molesting me.

“Of course not! She does not have a collar, and since she’s an expensive breed, no one who could afford her would keep a pet without a collar. So she can’t be owned by anyone.” The child nodded proudly at her own display of logic.

“. . . So you really want her to come home with you?” Anya asked.

Becky nodded her head. “Of course, a lady like me should have a dignified pet too, no?”

The other girl would not so easily believe her if she saw her cooing and kissing me for the past week.

“Can I try? I bet I can get her to like you.” 

“Hmm . . . okay.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What was this child going-

Suddenly a familiar warm wave washed over my mind. I jolted out of the little girl’s grasp. “_ A psychic touch! _” I thought. Scrambling past the gasping pink haired girl, I dashed down the street tracking the origins. 

“What did you do Anya?” The girl behind me shouted.

I didn’t give her a second thought. Her cries were inconsequential. “_ Even if the telepathic type isn’t the same as my species, it does mean an advanced race is nearby! I might be able to contact command, or if I’m lucky enough, get my ship back. _”

“Wait kitty! It’s me!” The other child shouted, chasing after me.

“_ Ugh, _ ” I thought. “ _ What is that child blithering about? Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. I just need to lose her and establish contact _.”

I bolted around the corner, and zig zagged through the legs of pedestrians, using as much cover as possible to hide my movements. Once I turned the corner I stopped. While I was regaining my breath, I looked around my immediate surroundings. Just some adults going about their business, some looking at me strangely. But no child. I took a deep breath.

“_ Looks like I lost her. Okay, calm yourself and send a low resonance greeting message. _” While my species isn’t fully psychically aware like some others, we do have telepathic abilities. The greeting I emitted, non-psychics will quickly shake off. A telepath however . . .

A staticky, warm power touched my mind. “_ Great, now I just need to make contact with them.” _

“There you are kitty!” The girl exclaimed, coming around the corner.

I jumped in surprise. “_ Curses, _ ” I thought. “ _ How did she find me? Great, now I have to escape again. Hopefully the psychic will be patient. _”

I dashed away, leaving the child behind.

“Stop kitty!” she shouted, giving chase. However her stubby, two legs were no match for my four. 

After running and dodging around people for two more blocks, I turned into an alleyway. Panting, I stood waiting around the corner. I waited ten more minutes. Eventually, the child ran past the alleyway I was hiding in. I breathed out a shaky sigh.

Reaching out with my mind again towards the psychic power, I thought out, [“I am here. Can you please help?”]

I felt them get receive the message, and approach me, getting closer.

“Kitty!” the child shouted. I restrained my surprised to only a flinch, as my eyes shot open. I was about to hiss, in an attempt to shoo the child away, when I made eye contact with her.

She was staring at me right in the eye, but not in the way most humans do. I was pinned in place, forced to maintain her intense eye contact. 

She huffed. “Why do you keep on calling for me and then running away?”

My eyes widened. It was in that moment that I realized, the great psychic prescence was not two feet in front of me. Right where the kid was standing.

“My name’s Anya Forger. What’s yours kitty?”

“_ Oh no_,” I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was reading Spy x Family, I could only think about what was missing from the stereotypical family dynamic. And then I realized it was a pet. Thus, alien cat concept was born. This first chapter is just going to be in her point of view, but then go to third person for the rest of the work. Tell me what you think.


End file.
